The Sweetest Chocolate
by yukiee jun. - x.chibininja
Summary: On Valentine’s Day, L tells Light how the girls he gave chocolates to never, ever shared some with him. Light shares the sweetest chocolate with L. Really short... fluff! L x Light


**The Sweetest Chocolate  
**By: x.chibininja

_On Valentine's Day, L tells Light how the girls he gave chocolates to never, ever shared some with him. Light shares the sweetest chocolate with L. Really short... fluff!_

_Second L x Light. Another drabble that came to me while I was eating some chocolate and pocky._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

L crouched in his seat next to Light on the couch, watching the TV intently, the hum of the frequency soft. They were listening to a man with an overly annoying voice talk about what his company's goods offered for the special day; Valentines day.

L sort of leaned into Light's arms, but still remained crouching as Light wrapped his arms around the detective.

"Light-kun," L started, his big eyes watching the screen. "You're my Valentine, right?" he asked, turning his head to look at the ex-Kira.

Light looked back with a soft smile. "Yes, of course." he replied, then turned his attention back to the TV. L tugged the end of Light's sleeve, not finished. "How come we're not doing anything for it then?"

The ex-Kira nodded to the older man. "We are, you know you can't go outside. So we're enjoying each other's company. Haven't you had a Valentine before me?" L looked down with a cute frown.

"Well yes," the detective said. "But it was a girl…"

Light stifled a laugh then pulled out of the cuddle they were in on the couch. He got up and went to a single chair, L tailing after him.

"What's so funny?" L asked him with sincere curiosity, watching Light sit down on the chair with not enough room for the both of them.

"It's just that the way you said it was funny. Like being with a girl was a bad thing." Light said, gesturing for L to come on him. L straddled his lap and cocked his head towards Light.

"Well…I'm with you now, my last Valentine was a girl, so it's awkward."

Light, placing his hands on L's shoulders, turned his head to give L a soft kiss on the lips. "You really think that?" Light said, hurt coming through his voice.

"No no no! It's not that it's weird with _you_, It's weird that I was with a girl to begin with; I can't see myself with anyone but you now." L said quickly, sliding his arms around Light, his head leaned onto Light's shoulder, head facing away from Lights. Light wrapped his arms around L's back and nodded.

L pulled away, then watched Light change the channel of the TV. "I hated going out with girls. It didn't matter that they were really pretty or anything, some of them were really nice but when I bought then chocolate, they never ever shared even one piece with me!" L exclaimed in an annoyed tone, remembering. Light laughed loudly, slipping a hand into his pocket, then turned back to L, still chuckling. L sighed, closing his eyes briefly. "Not funny."

Light leaned closer to the raccoon-eyed man and placed his lips over his, driving them apart and sliding his tongue inside his mouth. L wrapped his arms around Light's neck, pulling him closer, tongues digging down deeper. Their lips moved together just as their hearts beat hard simultaneously before Light pulled away.

L smiled as he tasted chocolate in his mouth, a piece of fine, expensive chocolate laying in his mouth. Once he finished the tasty yet un healthy sweet, he unconsciously rubbed his feet together just as he did when he first met the 6 remaining NPA officers at his hotel suite.

"Umm … Light-kun…" L started nervously. Light turned away from his TV to face L once again, who hunched over and leaned into Light's chest, arms circling his stomach. "Do you…have anymore chocolate?"

The NPA chief smirked at his lover. "I do, L. But like you taught me once, you have to work for what you want." he said simply.

"I am fully prepared to do that." L smiled, interlocking his strong, slender fingers with Lights. "I am." he said, kissing Light softly, and together they walked out of the living room and up the stairs, leaving the TV and Lights on.


End file.
